Romeo and Juliet
by Ayrin99
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mon-el has a mission to fulfill, which is why the Legion decides to return to the past. He must prevent Kara's death, but Will he be able to arrive on time? Or will he regret not doing so?


Everyone watched with concern the scene that was living in one of the squares of the city, where, despite the efforts of the DEO to keep all citizens away from there, they were surrounding them curious, some daring to record what was happening.

Supergirl Vs. Reign. Yes, again the superheroe was trying to defeat the villain, alone, without accepting the help of anyone, no matter how much the rest stayed close, although everyone was aware that they would not hear words of help from the Kryptonian it was necessary, so they should be prepared to act without any order, only when they were sure that Kara's integrity was in danger.

However, all this was easy to say when she was not in front, but not to fulfill it when they saw how, again, she was being defeated, knowing that, this time, Reign would not leave her alive, since they were aware that she would not commit the same mistake of the other time, because she would make sure that she had finished with her.

He sighed. It was not easy for him to be there without being able to do anything, without helping her, since he knew that Reign, the Worldkiller, sent from Krypton to reign, would be the cause of Kara's death, so he refused to remain on the sidelines. However, Kara's words of denial always seemed to break through in his mind, stopping him from acting, wanting to put all his confidence in that she would come out alive from this, that at one point she would not be opposed to being helped, at least, that was what he expected.

For now all he could do was wait and observe, keeping up with the rest of the Legion, all prepared to fight, knowing that this had been the main mission for which they traveled to the past, to prevent the villain from taking the live of the young superheroe.

He felt his heart beating hard every time he saw her fall, fearing that she would not get up again, but it was Kara he was talking about, she would always get up again even if she could not, she would never give up in front of the city that had welcomed her during these last years, which, despite her failures, had forgiven her and had continued to believe in her. And, the truth is that this was something that he had learned from her, not to give up, to continue fighting no matter what happened, so he could assure that not only the city believed in her, but he also, and trusted in which she could get out of this.

The moment of acting came when he heard Alex shout through the comms, asking for help after seeing her sister fall to the ground, inert, watching as Reign prepared to give her last blow, the one that if Kara did not defend herself, it would end up killing her, so he did not hesitate to run, putting himself in the middle, blocking the blow. The rest of the Legion helped distract her, giving him the perfect opportunity to make sure that Kara was all right, crouching low while watching her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wiping the blood that slid down her face from a cut on her forehead. "I can do ti alone, I don't need help," she complained, seemingly angered that they had come to her defense, but he found it hard to believe her words, because she did not seem in a position to continue fighting.

He did not answer, he preferred not to do it, since he knew there were no words to win the battle with Kara's stubbornness, so he only sighed getting up before offering his hand to help her up, but Supergirl preferred to ignore him and got up alone decided to continue fighting.

"Maybe you should take a few minutes, Supergirl" he tried to stop her, but he couldn't, Kara flew away.

Again panic seized him when he saw them disappear into the sky, appearing in several skyscrapers ahead, out of reach of everyone, although he did not hesitate to run along with the rest of the DEO.

His gaze fixed on Alex, on how she prepared herself with a gun loaded with bullets made with kryptonite, a fact that altered him, What if she failed? However, before any of those present there could do anything, Kara's body rushed from that skyscraper, just as she did the other time, but the difference is that this time the superheroe flew back without even touching the ground.

Both continued fighting, without stopping, without showing how weak they were, especially her, so, again, it was time to act, time to help her, but this time it was Alex who denied the idea of doing it, being aware that the bullets would have to be used. He did not deny it, because if that was the only option she had to survive, they had to do it, although the same uncertainty from before continued in his mind and, perhaps, that was why Imra grabbed his hand, as if she wanted to reassure him.

Everyone there knew what would happen, all except Alex, because J'onn had decided to ignore that information from her for fear of how she would react, denying her sister to face Reign, which would have raised suspicion on the part of the youngest of the sisters and, honestly, he did not consider appropriate that she would have known that she was facing her own death. For that reason, they followed each movement closely, waiting, yes, that was all they let him do, wait.

"Agent Danvers, Ready?" He heard J'onn talking as Alex prepared, looking for her target, complicated fact, because both Kryptonians were fast, too much to reach.

They returned to the same square where everything had begun, giving the opportunity to the eldest of the sisters, who came close enough to be able to differentiate who Kara was. Only a few seconds passed until the first shot was heard, accurate in the villain, who fell to the floor because of the pain caused by the kryptonite, moment in which Supergirl turned to them shaking her head, he could not tell if she was angry or being compassionate. However, they only used a few more minutes to end in tragedy, because without knowing exactly how she did it, Reign managed to remove the bullet and taking advantage of her opponent's distraction, she introduced it into her chest, too close to the heart.

He observed how Kara was surprised at that fact, ending up falling to her knees because of the poisoning caused by the kryptonite, being the first to react Alex, who ran to help her sister, noticing how the tears slid down the cheeks of the eldest one, which helped him to understand that the possibilities of saving her were null.

Him? He took longer to react, unable to move from where he was, because his body seemed to ignore the indications of his brain, but finally managed to get there. He felt completely dejected, unable to believe that he was truly losing her when he was supposed to save her, disappointed and angry with himself for not having avoided it.

He shook his head as he watched her, feeling the tears of rage forming in his eyes, not wanting to let them come out of them, but he could not help it when Kara's blue eyes met his, "comets", they were still too much bright and, the truth is that he could assure that he did not imagine seeing them without it.

Alex turned her head to look at him before indicating if he wanted to say goodbye to her and, at first, he wanted to deny it, because he did not think he deserved to say goodbye, to take her away spending the last minutes of life with her sister, but the Alex insisted, so he could not deny it again.

He took Kara in his arms as he watched the small smile that formed on her face, no, he could not lose her, for Rao, he could not allow it.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing able to whisper. "For everything, Kara, I hurt you, you didn't deserve it" he caressed her face, drying her tears.

"It's okay, Mon-el, you have a life, you're happy," she replied with a slight smile, but he could not return it, because he did not need her compassion, not now, when he most needed to apologize to her.

"No, it's not" he denied it. "I'm sorry, I really do, I'm guilty of how badly you've been through these last months, you can not deny it to me" he looked her straight in the eye, noticing how she looked away. "I have to thank you for having believed in me, in that I could become a good person, you have always been my role model, the person I have admired and will continue to do" he hardly dared to keep his head up as he spoke. _"Wherever you are you'll always be with me."_ His Kryptonian was a bit rusty, but after seeing her smile, he knew that his words had been correct. _"Kara, I'm so sorry for everything, I should have saved you, I failed, I didn't know how to do it"_ he could not prevent the tears from escaping from his eyes, noticing how the Kryptonian's breathing was becoming more and more difficult. " _I have been a fool to believe that I could forget you, now I realize that you are the love of my life, I shouldn't have rejected my feelings,"_ he apologize again, because he could have done better, he was aware of it.

" Mon-el ..." She called him, but it was obvious that she was not able to talk.

"Shh, don't talk, it's all right, okay?" He tried to keep her calm without being able to imagine the pain she might be feeling as a result of the bullet, well, he did, he felt it inside his chest, his heart breaking into pieces with every second that passed. _"I love you, don't forget, please"_ he dared to whisper.

Kara's eyes shone with a greater intensity to hear him say that, watching her smile for a few seconds while making the attempt to speak, without actually getting it, because she closed her mouth. At that moment, without caring about those around them, he decided to kiss her feeling the cold lips of the Kryptonian under his, a fact that surprised him because he had not realized before the cold that emanated from her body, but that made him separate from her to run into her blue eyes without any shine in them.

"Kara?" The question was hardly a murmur, not even audible to himself, but, the truth is that he could not stop it.

It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened, at which point he held her, pulling her closer to his chest as the tears became even more present. The young superheroe had given her last breath to him, to the person who had done her the most damage, who had broken her heart many more times than he had fixed it.

" _I love you, Kara, I'm sorry I didn't say it before"_ he regretted in a whisper, daring to close her eyes, still unable to believe that she really had left and, he could assure, that he was not the only one who was in that situation.

Everyone around them also found themselves mourning the death of Supergirl, of the one who had given her life to save the citizens of National City, because all he had to do was raise his head to pay attention to her closest friends, as they observed with pity the scene, all with watery eyes.

Kara had been a sister to Alex, a best friend to Winn, a daughter to J'onn, a hero to everyone, but to him ... For him she had been much more, her best friend, the only person able to understand him, but she had been much more than that, she had been his first and only love. But now he should learn to live with his broken heart, just as she did since he left, again being his role model.

" _You have been the sun of our life. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and swait to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done"_ he observed her face knowing that this prayer should have been said at the funeral, but he needed to do it with her in his arms, in her mother tongue. "We will miss you every day, we will remember you and we will take care of honor you properly" he rested his lips on the cold forehead of the kryptonian. "El Mayarah" he whispered before kissing her forehead.

He looked at her one last time stroking her face, her hair, knowing that, no matter how hard it was, it was time to let her go, so he allowed the DEO doctors to take her, watching them take her in tears, at which point he considered a madness.

He did not bother to tell anyone where he was going, or what his goals were, because he did not want anyone to stop him. However, everything was complicated when he arrived at the ship, looking for that toxin, the one they had in case they had to let themselves die voluntarily, without finding it, although he did finally, dropping to the ground before drinking a sip, enough to kill him.

"What have you done?!" the voice belonged to Imra, who did not hesitate to crouch beside him. "Mon-el, what have you done?" she asked, but he did not answer, nothing had any meaning in his life, without Kara he was lost. "This is not the way to honor her death, it's not, you know she wouldn't have wanted this" she looked at him seriously. "She would have liked you to continue with your life, not to get rid of it, Kara never would have asked you for this" her voice seemed to tremble, was she crying?

The truth is that he could not distinguish much further than spots, so he was not sure of her facial expression. And yes, he was aware, that Kara had not wanted this, but their story was a tragedy, _"Romeo and Juliet"_ , as he had referred to it for a while, and, although he never told Kara, he read the end it was too sad for him, but it had too much similarity to what was happening now.

"Mon-el?" Imra called him, her voice sounded far away, so he could not hear her next words.

He felt how with each second his breathing became much more difficult, as everything became diffuse, so he decided to close his eyes, knowing that the next time he opened them he would be eternally with her.

 **Thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked it,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
